The day he ruined everything.
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: Yuki’s not having a very good day. (I’m horrible at summaries!! ;_;)
1. Crisis at home

Authors notes: Meep... uhh I know what your thinking!! Well.. not really, but anyway. This is yet another strange story written by.. well me. -_-; I just want to say that I love all these gravi people and really I don't hate them. I just lost two gravi--among many others-- fic's tonight due to the fact that SOMEONE deemed it necessary to delete my files instead of asking me to get them off the computer. Writing is a way to express emotions without going running around like a nut and screaming your head off *which I almost did* Anyway, about this story I do believe there are some spoilers, forgive me for this one, I suck at keeping track of what kind of spoilers I dump into these things @_@ it's might be a bit AU, it's set after--yes after-- Shuichi moves in with Yuki. Anyway, that's about all I have to say, *hugs and more hugs* thanks for reading! I don't own any of these widdle gravi peoples.. *pouts* but they're still kawaii!! Ohoh.. and if you want to send/post a review, or comment for me I'd really like it! ^- ^ Arigato!  
  
  
  
The day he ruined everything.  
  
  
  
For some reason things just weren't going his way, they hadn't been all day, and Yuki Eiri knew the reason why, why everything had been ruined....  
  
His day began long before the sun's did, in actuality he hadn't even gone to bed. He'd been up working late, on his new story, one that had yet to earn its title among the many famous novels with the name Yuki Eiri on it. Even though he'd stayed up all night, only a half a page had been written, and that was a half a page he was already considering destroying.  
  
He hadn't been able to concentrate on writing ever since that little brat decide that he was going to come and take over the apartment with his useless junk, and noisy ways. No matter how much he pondered it, Yuki couldn't seem to come up with an answer as to why he let the brat say, honestly the teen was an obnoxious pain in the ass, always whining, or crying, or saying foolish things about love, it was enough to drive the blonde crazy. After all, he knew that love was just a thing for fools and idiots, which was why he was sure Shuichi was one, an idiot.  
  
"What a pest" he declared, getting up from his seat right in front of the glowing computer screen, he'd been sitting there so long his legs felt numb, and his coffee--what was left of it-- was ice cold. Shifting his golden eyes towards the small alarm clock not far away he groaned at the sight of three bright red letters reading off '4:56'  
  
He knew that his new--unwanted-- housemate would be fast asleep, the pink haired teen had a serious problem with getting up early in the morning, that was of course, unless he'd either had sex the nigh before, or done something seriously evil.  
  
Upon arriving in the rather large living room, Yuki was mildly surprised not to find his little pink haired guest laying on the couch asleep, as he usually would be.  
  
A delicate golden eyebrow arched upwards, the blonde was curious as to where the petit singer had gone. His curiosity drove him towards the bedroom in search of Shuichi. "Where are you?" He asked, as though the pink haired boy would pop out of nowhere and answer his question. To his surprise, nothing of the sort happened.  
  
"Shuichi?" If that didn't get his lover out of whatever hiding space he was in, nothing would, after all, it was a rare occurrence when Yuki would actually call the brat by his real name.  
  
When there was still no sign of Shuichi he quickly went to look around the rest of the apartment, though, he told himself that he wasn't worried about the kid, he just wanted to know what kind of a mess Shuichi was making right then, yes that was it..  
  
The next place he looked was, of course, the bathroom, perhaps the singer had to go use it, like many people did early in the morning. Sadly, after arriving at the little room he found that his lover was still nowhere in sight. "Where has that idiot gone?" Indeed, that was the question; where had that idiot gone?  
  
For a moment Yuki thought that maybe, just maybe, Shuichi had gotten mad over something and left to go pester his best friend, Hiro. Unfortunately, something about that idea just didn't add up, Shuichi usually would go anywhere unless it was day, that or if he'd just been thrown out by a not so happy blonde writer.  
  
Leaving the bathroom, he let out a heavy sigh, just where had Shuichi gone to? His golden gaze move from side to side, wondering where the pink haired singer had disappeared to. Catching sight of the kitchen, he began to wonder if perhaps Shuichi had gotten up to get a midnight snack, teenagers were well known to do such things, he told himself while walking into the kitchen.  
  
Sitting on the furthest counter top away from Yuki sat a small, lone candle, it's light had barely managed to stay alive, and though it was a dying candle, it shined brighter then any other Yuki had ever seen. "Shuichi?" he whispered, gazing flickering around the room as he started towards the little candle.  
  
On his way over, he slipped on something very wet, in the blink of an eye he found himself nearly laying on the floor, one hand firmly attached to the table in the center of the room, the other hand rested on the ground, keeping him from landing in whatever it was he had slipped in. "What the hell?!" pulling his hand upwards, towards the light, he noticed that whatever it was it was dark yellow, and very, very disgusting looking.  
  
Making a face at the strange substance, Yuki got back to his feet--this time he held onto the table while walking-- and made his way over to the light switch, why he hadn't done that in the first place was still a mystery to him, it was a stupid thing to do. "Great.. now he's rubbing off on me?"  
  
With the flick of his wrist the kitchen was illuminated by the bright kitchen lights, Yuki's eyes went wide at the sight of his poor kitchen laying in ruins. There were dirty pots and pans laying all over the table, some of the counters and the stove. What looked to be flour, and sugar had been spread all around the room, giving it the feel of being an oversized powder puff. And the icky mess Yuki had slipped it was revealed to be none other then; "Egg yolks?" he asked himself, almost horrified at the thought of Shuichi cooking, no, make that trying to cook. The boy was very scary in the kitchen, Yuki knew this very well from the number of times Shuichi had tried to make dinner, or other meals for that matter.  
  
He stopped worrying about that when his eyes finally stopped looking at his hand covered in yolk, and started looking at the spot of bright pink he could clearly see peeking out from the other side of the table. "Shuichi!?" Rather then stepping on the eggs again, Yuki did something rather odd, he jumped on the table and looked over the side at where he found the splotch of pink. Sure enough the bright pink was that of his lovers hair, the boy was laying motionless on the floor in a mess of flour, and whatever the concoction he had been trying to make.  
  
Carefully, Yuki got off the table and stepped on the floor next to Shuichi, his eyes went wide at the sight of a bright red pool forming around his lover's head, a huge gash marred the delicately tanned skin of the still youth.  
  
"Shuichi! Get up!" he commanded, giving the boy a nudge. When no sort of response was given, he got up and reached for the phone to call an ambulance. 


	2. Hospital blues

Authors notes: Awww... people are reading this! *latches and huggles to everyone* Ohoh and to everyone who sent a review.. THANK YOU!!! *gives out cookies to peoples* More cheery mood this time around *grinz* Anyway, I'm glad that people like this story... I believe it's the first gravi fic I have ever let people see (considering that my other gravi ones got eaten/deleted x.X) Okay I'm done ranting now *hugs* thanks!!  
  
  
  
Hospital blues:  
  
  
  
"What the hell did you do, you bastard?!" Hiro screamed, grabbing the tall blonde man by the collar of his jacket and shoving him up against the white wall, a glare plastered to his face.  
  
Giving an equally--if not more so-- nasty glare, Yuki grabbed Hiro's hands and pried them away from his jacket easily enough. "I didn't do anything to him. I told the idiot not to try and cook anything, it's not my fault if he didn't listen to me." with that, Yuki let go of Hiro's hand and walked over to a small, stained, couch. He was positive that whoever picked out that certain piece of furniture was a very sadistic bastard who loved to bring pain to those unfortunate people stuck in the hospital's waiting room.  
  
Yuki watched Hiro out of the corner of his eyes, just in case the redhead decided that he did in fact want to try starting some sort of fight. Yuki knew well enough that he'd be able to defeat Hiro with ease, he just didn't want to end up killing another person, plus Hiro was Shuichi's best friend, and though it was among the many things he didn't want to admit, he didn't want to upset the pink haired singer too much. Not after the brat had gotten himself stuck in the hospital.  
  
It was very annoying sitting in that waiting room, Yuki decided. They wouldn't let him smoke at all, he tried once only to have his cigarette stolen by a rather hyperactive male nurse, who took it upon himself to stand there for a good fifteen minutes scolding Yuki whilst the novelist waited in that infernal room.  
  
He hadn't heard anything from the doctors as to how Shuichi was doing, hell, for all he knew the kid was laying in the morgue with a little tag on his foot.  
  
No.  
  
They wouldn't do such a thing, Yuki would kill them all if they were to let -his- Shuichi die, even if the violet eyed teen did start the fiasco in the kitchen.  
  
"Have you heard anything yet?" Hiro asked, the anger that had previously been in his voice had change to that of worry. He still wasn't sure what exactly had happened, just that a mysterious someone had told him that Shuichi was in the hospital. That someone was also nice enough to provide him with the location of the hospital.  
  
Just seeing Yuki standing around in the waiting room told him that the blonde had to have had something to do with Shuichi's current condition. The blonde was, after all, Shuichi's lover, though Hiro didn't really agree with the -love- part of that. In his own opinion, Yuki was nothing more then an arrogant, self centered bastard who didn't give a shit about the feelings of anyone around him, even if those people were kind, like Shuichi.  
  
'What does Shuichi see in him?' Hiro wondered to himself. It wasn't a very uncommon thing for Shuichi to be kicked out of Yuki's apartment, or for the singer to come running to Hiro while crying about how Yuki was mad at him, or had upset him.  
  
Though, even if Yuki had said something to hurt Shuichi feelings, even if he threw Shuichi out of the apartment and said he never wanted to see the brat again, Shuichi always found a way passed all that, sometimes it took a while, but he always went back to Yuki, always. Had it not been for the fact that Shuichi was so in love with Yuki, Hiro would have gone and beat the crap out of the novelist long ago, he knew that for Shuichi he could easily defeat the blonde man.  
  
"Yes, or no?" Hiro asked, slightly irritated at Yuki for not answering his question, the redheaded teen was trying his best to be civil around the blonde, he really was, but seeing as how Yuki had no intention of even trying to act like a normal human being rather then his ice bitch self, his attempts weren't working very well.  
  
Rather then go try to get the answer out of Yuki, Hiro walked off to try and find someone who could help him out with his question, the woman sitting behind the front counter seemed like the best choice.  
  
Putting on one of his cheerful smiles he usually saved for his many adoring fans he walked over to the counter and placed his elbows upon it, leaning forwards. "Ah.. excuse me I was wonde--" as a hand raised in front of his face he abruptly shut his mouth.  
  
The old woman behind the counter glared at him, one of her drawn on eyebrows had been smudged across her forehead and she looked as though she had yet to find that out, her hair was chopped off very short and dyed a very bright orangey red color, her eyes looked like someone had gone in through the back of her head and used a vacuum to pull them backwards while pushing her nose way out into a shape similar to that of the wicked witch. She lowered her hand and looked him over for a moment, snorting once she was done. "Are you hurt, or here to check someone in?"  
  
Hiro winced, the sound of the old woman's voice was worse then that of someone scratching their finger nails along a chalkboard. "Umm neither actually I wante--" again the woman raised her bony hand in front of him, and again he shut up.  
  
"If you're not dying then what are you doing in here, you hippie! We're not here to supply your kind with drugs, now get!"  
  
Hiro blinked, rather confused as to why on earth the woman would think he was there to get drugs. It -couldn't- have had anything to do with the fact that he'd just woken up not long ago and was still wearing the same T-shirt and dusty, ripped blue jeans from the day before.  
  
"Hey! I'm not here to take anything!" when the woman raised her hand, instead of shutting up, Hiro smacked her hand away causing the old woman to give him a shocked look "I'm here to check up on a friend of mine you little old-" Now, the hand the covered his mouth did indeed shut him up. A second hand around him waist help the obviously taller and stronger man behind him drug him away from the old woman.  
  
"Do you want to get thrown out of here before we even hear what happened to Shuichi?" Yuki asked while trying to create space between Hiro and the orange haired woman.  
  
The fact that Yuki actually decided to refer to Shuichi by his real name made Hiro cool down a bit, at least Yuki wasn't being a total asshole.  
  
Out of the blue a rather deep and English accented voice called out to them from the other side of the room "Mr. Yuki. Hiroshi. Shuichi will be okay."  
  
Almost instantly Yuki had let go of Hiro. Both of them hurried over to the long-haired American.  
  
"As I said before, he's okay and will be out in a little bit." K said, not bothering to give any details as to what might have happened, or how Shuichi was doing, which might have pissed both Yuki and Hiro off quite considerably had K not said that Shuichi would be out in a little bit.  
  
"Shouldn't he be here for a few days?" Yuki asked, thinking not only about Shuichi's health, but also the possibly of having a few days of peace and quite at home.  
  
"No. He doesn't need to stay here. He can go home, but he will need someone to watch him." Almost immediately Hiro shoved Yuki away from K and walked right up to the manager of Bad Luck. "Shuichi can stay at my place for a while then. He needs someone who will take care of him rather then kill him."  
  
In one lightening fast movement, Yuki had his hand around Hiro's neck and had pulled the teen close. "Don't you -ever- say anything like that again." It was true he had killed Yuki, the man he loved and trusted all those years back, but he wasn't going to let history repeat itself. He hadn't wanted Shuichi to get close to him just in case he actually started to like the baka, unfortunately, it was too late, he already cared for Shuichi more then he should have.  
  
The thought of loosing Shuichi, like he had lost Yuki was too painful to contemplate. He wasn't going to lose Shuichi, not unless it was because the brat finally got the idea and went to find someone who could provide him with the love he really did deserve.  
  
"YUKI, YUKI, YUKKIII!!!!!"  
  
His hand released its hold on Hiro's neck once the sound of Shuichi's cheerful voice screamed down the hallway at an alarming speed.  
  
"Mr. Shindou! no running in the hospital!!" a blonde nurse screeched at Shuichi while trying to catch the hyper chibi, that was of course, until they saw that Shuichi had firmly latched himself onto Yuki's right arm. 'He looks like a leech..' the nurse though absently to himself while wandering over to K's side. "I trust you'll keep him out of too much trouble, K-san?" With a simple nod from the American, the little nurse leaned over and gave him a huge before turning on his heels and walking back down the hall. "Have a nice day!"  
  
Yuki blinked a staring at the blonde nurse who had given K a hug, it was the same little nurse who had stolen his cigarette earlier. Rolling his eyes he finally looked downwards at the now normal looking teen latched to his arm. Aside from the bandage around his head, Shuichi looked just as happy, and genki he had before the 'accident'.  
  
"Hey, Shuichi, are you alright?" Hiro asked his friend, not daring to try and detach the pink haired boy from Yuki's arm, even though he really did want to.  
  
"Yep!" Shuichi answered, smiling all the while, even as he let go of Yuki with one arm so he could grab a hold of Hiro and pull him into a mini little group hug.  
  
He was successful in creating the group hug, though neither Yuki, nor Hiro was very pleased with it.  
  
Letting go of Yuki and Hiro, Shuichi struck a pose and announced quite loudly; "Let's get going home! I still have a cake to finish making!!"  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
More wonderful authors notes:  
  
Ara.. I will explain what happened to Shui-chan in the next chapter, I promise! *looks at now lively Shuichi and squeaks* It's alive!! ALIVE!!! *mad scientist giggle* 


End file.
